GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki: Community Noticeboard ' Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from GTA Myths Wiki staff. For requests for promotion, please go to 'GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. Voting Rules Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Every User can cast a vote. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another users vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. 'Active Votes' GTA V Wiki Embargo As most of you know, the GTA V Wiki stole some info from us a while back, so we declared and edit war and vandalised pages on eachothers Wikis. However, even after our "truce", members from that wiki are continuing to attack us, and they seemed to help conspire the 2 GTATurk attacks that happened this month, so me and Sasquatch101 devised some sort of an "embargo", nobody from this Wiki can edit their wiki, and no members from there can edit ours. CommunistOverlordJim | Talk Votes *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC)' Comments *Well said Jim. We must take all necessary measures to prevent any further confrontations with the GTA V Wiki. The leader (Kujopaws) is a proven plagiarist, who showed total disregaurd by allowing and taking part in copying pages from are wiki as well as blocking myself and jim when he was confronted about the matter. Wikia got involved but pages are still copied and we continue to be vandalized here and there by him or his users. The GTA Myths Wiki will not be a party to anything that has to do with the GTA V Wiki, and we expect our staff and users to agree to protect the wiki they have spent so much work on from petty plagiarists. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Inactive Votes' Closed September 10, 2013 as ''successful.. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Should we allow only registered users to edit the wiki? After the large vandal attack a few days ago, the question of allowing anonymous users has come up. I know people of all age groups love to contribute to the wiki and sometimes don't know how to set up an account. That's why I was standoffish at first of allowing only registered users. However after the vandal attack which required wikia's help to restore the wiki, I don't know if we should continue to allow non-registered users. A request for this would have to be sent to Wikia to decide. So what do you all think? Votes *'Yes''' - Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:23, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes'- AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 09:10, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *'Undecided '- VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *YES- MythHunter2013 (Talk| Edits) 16:30,September 9,2013 (UTC) *Yes. CommunistOverlordJim | Talk, I couldn't even deal with it, I needed to contact VTSF. *Yes- Easter Egg (talk) 23:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *'No - Boomer8 (talk) 05:32, September 10, 2013 (UTC)' Comments *When you said "Registered users", did you mean autoconfirmed users or all the users who have an account on wikia? *I aren't totally sure. Could someone inform me on what happened a few days ago please? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *@Tom, some website gathered all their users to vandalise our Wiki, similar to the GTA V Wiki situation, but instead of 1 page, it was every one. CommunistOverlordJim | Talk *After that GTA Turk website made a massive attack on our wiki, it's probably a good idea to change the user policy Easter Egg (talk) 23:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *It looks like this will pass. I will send the registered user request to the Wikia team. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) *Even though this looks like it's going to pass, I'm still going to say what I think. I was shocked when I heared that a bunch of vandals almost ruined this wiki. But a lot of the contributors on this wiki are annonymous users; esspesially on the fourm. Allowing annonymous users to edit on this wiki encourages people create accounts. StrangeThingsGonnaHappen and many others are a perfect example of this. Getting rid of this feature I believe will lose a lot of would-be registered users. We shouldn't do an extreme change like this because of a couple losers vandalizing, as this would punish innocent annonymous users as well. Boomer8 (talk) 05:32, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Closed August 13, 2013 as ''Unsuccessful.. Reason: Bureaucrat only vote. New Logo Me and Sasquatch have been arguing over what should be our logo. Either the current one or the one that I made fresh. Vote "Old" or "New" --CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 05:35, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'New''' --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 11:35, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *'Old - Sasquatch101 (talk) 19:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC)' Comments *The older one has been the face of the site for almost a year now, and besides the old one is already advertised on other sites which would have to be changed to a new one. Also this sites name is GTA ''Myths Wiki, not ''Grand Theft Auto ''Myths Wiki. Furthermore the logo's print will look crunched up in the 156 x 45 pixels required to fit as a logo. Sasquatch101 (talk) 19:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Expansion I've found some myth sites that I think we should be affiliates of, these are; GTAMyths1, the MHAI and the VGMH. CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 22:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'No''' - Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *'No' --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 11:35, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Comments *I think some of those web sites are closed because they didn't open on my browser. The 'VGMH" was the only one I found and was not a high quality site. Plus I don't think we should affiliate with other myth websites because it will distract from the GTA Myths Wiki. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Limiting Staff --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:26, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Vote on limiting staff closed August 9, 2013 as '' '' Successful. There is 2 admins and 3 patrollers, so I think that we should limit the staff for the time being. --CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 03:07, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes' (but not now) - Kingrhem (Talk • ) 12:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes' - VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 16:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Comments *With Jimbo's recent promotion to Bueraucrat there is now one spot open for Admin. We could also open up requsts for patroller once there is a lage influx of users when GTA V is out. But otherwise we should limit to 3. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) *We shold have one more patroller. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 12:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, we should have one more patroller because since Boomer appears to be about to become an admin, we would then have 3 admins but only 2 patrollers. So one or two more patrollers. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 16:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Image policy Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:09, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Vote on Image policy closed August 8, 2013 as Successful. We should have image policy, it will be very useful. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 08:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 17:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes --CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 19:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes' --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 22:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes' - VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 22:27, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Comments *We have to have a basic set of rules as far as uploading censored images and the lisencing of them. Sasquatch101 (talk) 17:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC)